


Untitled ficlet

by carleton97



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Tim being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ficlet

"Come on, Tony. You're being melodramatic."

Tony jerked his head around, as if there were wayward spies somehow hiding in the corners of Tim's apartment. "'Melodramatic,' Probie? It's been weeks!"

"Eight days."

"Do not quibble with me, McGee. I am a man on the edge."

"So you're desperate?" Tony had learned early not to trust the look in Tim's eyes.

"I wouldn't say 'desperate.'"

Tim reached underneath the couch and pulled out what Tony *knew* to be a 2006 vintage Cadbury creme egg.

"You bastard." Tony breathed the words almost unconsciously, all of his attention on Tim's fingers as he peeled the foil off of the confection.

"It's your own fault, you know." Tim bit the egg in half and used his tongue to scoop out most of the yellow and white filling from part of it. "You didn't have to make that bet with Ziva."

Tony licked his lips, imagining the shocking jolt of pure *sugar* creme eggs always tasted like. "She tricked me."

Tim made an agreeing noise as he finished chewing the last bit of the candy. "She is wily, it's true."

There was a smear of chocolate on the corner of Tim's mouth. It wasn't grotesque, but it was big enough for Tony to feel Tim's smile as he licked it off the other man.

"She's got nothing on you, Probie."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
